1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus, such as a scanner, a facsimile apparatus, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) receives a previously generated job ticket and executes processing according to a parameter defined in the received job ticket.
By using the above-described job ticket, the administrator can previously set a parameter, which allows a user to use an image processing apparatus, in a job ticket and instruct the image processing apparatus to execute only the operation instructed in the job ticket.
In addition, a conventional information processing apparatus generates a job ticket that can be used regardless of a manufacturer and model of an image processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus like this uses a template which includes setting items related to basic configurations independent from a manufacturer, model type, and functions of the image processing apparatus and generates a job ticket according to settings set in the setting items included in the template. A job ticket generated in the above-described manner can be used on a wide spectrum of types of image processing apparatuses regardless of the manufacturer and model or type of the image processing apparatuses.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a conventional image processing apparatus includes high extended functions, such as a portable document format (PDF) encryption function for converting an image of a read document into an encrypted PDF file and an optical character recognition (OCR) function for recognizing characters (text) from an image of a document read by a scanner.
However, in a conventional method, in generating a job ticket according to a template, a parameter for an extended function, which is a function other than basic functions of an image processing apparatus such as a reading resolution setting function, cannot be set.
Accordingly, if an image processing apparatus receives a job ticket, a user cannot use an extended function, such as a PDF encryption function or a signed PDF file generation function on the image processing apparatus.